staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 października 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (21) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 8.55 Gimnastyka 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 "Młodzi jeźdźcy" (17) - serial prod. USA 10.45 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Szkoła dla rodziców 11.15 Uszyj to sama - magazyn krawiecki 11.30 Ocalić od zapomnienia - "W dwory cię wołam..." 11.40 Pod kreską, czyli jak przeżyć za... 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 Telewizja Edukacyjna - O człowiek...! 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - "Bambino" dla każdego - Jak wyposażyć mleczarnie 12.45 Jaka szkoła - Spór o początki nauczania 12.50 Spojrzenie na Niemcy - Rothenburg 13.10 Kto ty jesteś? Jacy jesteśmy? 13.30 Stan ducha - Most 13.50 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 14.10 Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy 14.25 Biznes po amerykańsku (2) - "Strategia marketingu" - serial prod. USA 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Party-tura - teleturniej muzyczny 15.30 Country Ameryka - zaproszenie do tańca 15.55 Muzyczna Jedynka - gorąca dziesiątka 16.00 "Moda na sukces" (12) - serial prod. USA 16.25 Dla dzieci - Ciuchcia (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Tata, a Marcin powiedział - Tolerancja 17.30 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 17.40 Test - magazyn konsumencki 18.05 Randka w ciemno 18.50 "Zulu Gula, Miedziana 13" - program satyryczny Tadeusza Rossa 19.00 Wieczorynka (filmy przyrodnicze dla dzieci) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Władca much" - film fab. prod. USA (1990 r., 87 min) (z teletekstem) 21.45 Puls dnia 22.10 W.C. kwadrans 22.25 Sprawa dla reportera - program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Bliskie spotkania - Wojciech Mann 23.35 "Kobiety na skraju załamania nerwowego" - film fab. prod. hiszpańskiej (1988 r., 85 min) 1.00 Country Ameryka (powt.) 1.25 Przez lądy i morza - Na nartach przez Grenlandię 1.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.20 Kurs języka angielskiego (15) 7.30 Dwójka o poranku 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Zbójnicy króla" (5/13) - "List" - serial prod. duńskiej 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie, ok. 13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Batman" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.30 Studio Sport - Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 16.30 "Od dziewiątej do piątej" (3) - serial komediowy prod. USA 17.00 "Dzieci dwóch ojców" (2) - film dok. Jacka Sarnackiego 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.35 "La la mi do, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów" 20.00 Jazz Jamboree '94 - The Billy Cobham Band 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu - pr. rozrywkowy 22.05 "Pełnia sezonu" - film fab. prod. angielskiej (1987 r, 90 min) 23.35 Brzoska Show (2) - program rozrywkowy 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Sport telegram 0.15 Jazz Jamboree '94 - Wallace Roney 1.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 7.55 Zapowiedzi programowe 8.00 Panorama Lubelska 8.10 Babskie gadanie 8.30 Obrońcy Kamienia 8.55 Bąblandia 9.00 Rocko i jego świat 9.30 Pełzaki 10.00 Panorama Lubelska 10.05 Prywatka (komedia prod. franc.) 12.00 Panorama Lubelska 12.05 Mistrz i Małgorzata (serial TVP) 13.40 Wielki wóz (pol. film fab.) 15.00 Panorama Lubelska 15.10 Obrońcy Kamienia 15.40 Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko (serial dla młodych widzów) 16.05 Opowieści spod podłogi (serial dla młodych widzów) 16.30 Klops (magazyn małolatów) 17.00 Zapowiedzi programowe 17.05 Co, gdzie, kiedy (informator kulturalny) 17.20 Piosenki Trójki 17.40 Crystal (serial) 18.10 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.30 Blok reporterski 19.00 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.20 Córka wilków (serial prod. franc., odc. ost.) 20.45 Elvis Costello (progr. muz.) 21.10 Podwodne cmentarzysko (film dok.) 21.30 Panorama Lubelska 21.40 Co jest grane? (mag. muz. J. Janiszewskiego) 22.00 Na wolności (pol. film fab.) Polsat 8.00 Odrobina miłości (15) - angielski serial obyczajowy 8.30 Jonny Quest (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Sąsiedzi (198) - australijski serial obyczajowy 9.30 Skrzydła (9) - amerykański serial komediowy 10.00 Więźniarki (50) - australijski serial obyczajowy 11.00 Filmoteka Narodowa: Trędowata 12.30 Telegazeta 13.55 Program dnia 14.00 Gillette World Sport Special 14.30 London Plus 15.00 Statek miłości (3) - amerykański serial obyczajowy, 16.00 Pamiętnik nastolatki, 16.30 Informacje 16.45 Gramy! 17.00 Odrobina miłości (15) - angielski serial obyczajowy 17.30 Pac Man (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.00 Sąsiedzi (199) - australijski serial obyczajowy 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Telewizja 101 (3) - amerykański serial dla młodzieży 20.00 Prawo Burke'a (2) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 21.00 Brygada Acapulco (3) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 22.00 Informacje 22.10 Biznes tydzień 22.30 Ojczym (USA 1987, 86 min) 0.05 Na każdy temat 1.05 Talia gwiazd 1.35 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski (cd.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Diariusz rządowy 9.30 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - serial pol. 10.00 Noce i dnie - serial TVP 11.05 Studio kontakt - magazyn polonijny 11.35 Znaki czasu 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Rekord świata 13.30 Biografie 14.30 Rozmowa dnia 15.10 Powitanie, program dnia 15.15 Weekend z TV Polonia 16.00 Zaproszenie do Polski 16.20 Weekend z TV Polonia 16.30 Rock raport 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Weekend z TV Polonia 17.30 Stawiam na Tolka Banaba - serial TVP 18.05 Weekend z TV Polonia 18.10 Radio Romans - serial TVP 18.35 Weekend z TV Polonia 19.00 Hity satelity 19.20 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Diariusz rządowy 20.10 Weekend z TV Polonia 20.15 Goniec kulturalny 20.30 Z Ogórkiem po kraju 20.45 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Szansa - film fab. 22.55 Program na sobotę 23.00 Lista przebojów dla oldboyów 0.10 Art noc 1.10 Studio Gama - Cyrk 2.05 Gliny 2.25 Zakończenie programu PRO 7 5:35 Aniołki Charliego - serial 6:20 Trio - serial 6:45 Trick 7 - filmy ani- mowane 8:05 Waltonowie - serial 9:00 Domek na prerii - serial 10:00 Mask of the Avenger - film przy- godowy USA 11:35 Trio - serial 12:05 Agentka mimo woli - serial 13:00 Aniołki Charliego - serial 14:00 Ara- bella Kiesbauer - talkshow 15:00 Dy- nastia - serial 16:00 Domek na prerii - serial 17:00 Trick 7 - filmy ani- mowane 18:25 Nasz głośny dom - serial 18:55 Wspaniały Mr. Cooper! - serial 19:25 Roseanne - serial 20:00 Wiad. 20:15 Der Prinz von Bel Air - kom. USA 22:15 Renegaci - serial 23:10 Wiadomości 23:20 Black Cat - film sens. hong. 1:10 Grzechy miłości 2:00 Wiad. 2:10 Arabella Kiesbauer - talkshow 3:10 Kung Fu - serial 4:00 Wiad. 4:10 Agentka mimo woli - serial 4:55 Wspaniały Mr. Cooper! - serial RTL 5:30 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 9:05 Kojak - serial 10:00 Piękni i bogaci - serial 10:30 Czas tęsknoty - serial 11:00 Właściwa cena - show 11:30 Pojedy- nek rodzinny 12:00 Punkt 12 - mag. inf. 12:30 Historia Springfieldów - serial 13:15 Santa Barbara - serial 14:10 Morderstwa to jej hobby - serial 15:00 Ilona Christen: Matki zgwałconych dzieci 16:00 Hans Meister: Matki i synowie 17:00 Jeopardy! - quiz 17:30 Strasznie miła rodzinka 18:00 Piękni i bogaci - serial 18:30 Ex- plosiv - flesz 18:45 Wiad. 19:10 Explo- siv 19:40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - se- rial 20:15 Bandit Goes Country - film sens. USA 22:00 Godziny rozpaczy - thriller USA 23:55 Wiadomości 0:25 Zbrodnia w China Lake - thriller USA 1:50 Godziny rozpaczy - thriller USA 3:35 Zespół A - serial 4:20 Jeźdźcy na motorach - serial 5:10 Serial anim. 3 SAT 8:00 Panorama pogody 9:00 Wiad. 9:05 Tv śniadaniowa 10:00 Reports in English - serial dok. 10:15 śladami bo- haterów książki Lampart Tomasi di Lampedusy 11:00 Swiss Entertainment Contest: Brass Bands 12:00 Muzyka na instrumenty dęte - serial 12:25 Z kraju - mag. inf. ORF 13:00 Wiad. 13:05 Mag. inf. ARD 13:45 Giełda 14:15 Hobbyteka - mag. 15:00 Zielono wokół - poradnik 15:15 Sport pod lupą 16:00 Pingu 16:05 Niedźwiadek Rupert 16:30 Jeśli tak sądzisz Panie Boże - serial dla dzieci 16:35 świeży trop: za- gadka krym. 17:00 Mini-ZiB 17:10 Wiad. z archiwum 17:15 Rosyjscy arty- ści lat 20 18:00 Giełda 3 SAT 18:20 Propozycje i trendy 18:53 Nasz Piasko- wy Dziadek 19:00 Wiad. 19:20 Rozmo- wa dnia 19:30 Korespondencje ze swiata 20:00 Wiad. 20:15 Pomoc dla chorych na AIDS: uroczysty koncert w Berlinie 22:30 Spojrzenie z ukosa 22:55 Izkor - niewolnicy wspomnień - izr. film dok. 0:35 Mag. inf. SRG 1:00 Notatnik kulturalny 1:05 Jazz at the Smithsonian: Joe Williams 2:05 Festi- wal Jazzowy we Freiburgu 2:50 Mona- chijskie Lato Fortepianowe '88 MTV 6:00 Hity na śniadanie 7:30 Zgrzyt 8:00 Hity na śniadanie 9:00 Ingo przedstawia 12:00 Soul w MTV 13:00 Przeboje 14:00 Popołudniowy Mix 16:30 Raport Coca-Coli 16:45 Ma- gazyn nowości filmowych 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 3 From 1 17:30 Zadzwoń do MTV 18:00 Muz. non- stop 20:00 Przeboje 21:00 Najbar- dziej poszukiwany 22:30 Beavis i But- thead - serial 23:00 Raport Coca-Coli 23:15 Magazyn nowości filmowych 23:30 Wiadomości 23:45 3 From 1 0:00 Party Zone - Simone 2:00 Chill Out Zone - nocny show MTV 3:00 Zgrzyt 3:30 Noc z teledyskami SKY NEWS 5:00 Przegląd Wiad. 5:30 Wieczorne Wiad. CBS 6:00 Poranne Wiad. z Eu- ropy 7:00 Wiad. poranne 9:30 Wspomnienia 1970-91 10:00 Wiad. dnia 10:30 Wiad. z nocy 11:00 Wiad. dnia 11:30 Japonia dzisiaj 12:00 Wiad. w południe 13:00 Wiad. 13:30 Poranne Wiad. CBS 14:00 Wiad. 14:30 Z życia parlamentu 15:00 Wiad. 15:30 Izba Lordów 16:00 Wiad. 16:30 Wiad. i raport gosp. 17:00 życie o pią- tej 18:00 życie wieczorne 19:00 Wiad. 19:30 Raport finansowy 20:00 Wie- czorne Wiad. ze świata 21:30 Talk- back 22:00 Wieczorne Wiad. ze świa- ta 23:30 Wieczorne Wiad. CBS 0:00 Przegląd Wiad. 0:30 Wieczorne Wiad. ABC 1:00 Przegląd Wiad. 1:30 Raport finansowy 2:00 Przegląd Wiad. 2:30 Wspomnienia 1970-91 3:00 Przegląd Wiad. 3:30 Talkback 4:00 Przegląd Wiad. 4:30 Beyond 2000 - mag. popu- larnonaukowy CARTOON NETWORK & TNT Filmy animowane: 6:00 Poranna ekipa 9:00 Richie Rich 9:30 Owocowa wio- ska 10:00 Kwicky Koala 10:30 łapa, łapki 11:00 Pound Puppies 11:30 Krót- kie opowieści 12:00 Cudowny świat bajek 13:00 Powrów do Bedrock 13:30 Człowiek z plastyku 14:00 Show Misia Yogi 14:30 Down wit Droopy D' 15:00 Człowiek ptak, Galaktyczne Trio 15:30 Super przygody 16:30 Gromowładny 17:00 Centurioni 17:30 Jonny Quest 18:00 Wieczór z Bugsem i Daffy 19:00 Jetsonowie 19:30 Flintstonowie 20:00 Film. wieczór TNT na temat: Nie- stosowane zachowanie: The Rack - film obycz. USA 21:55 Private Potter - film obycz. USA 23:45 Gwiezdny duch - talk-show 0:00 W 100% niesamowity: The Man Who Laughs - wł. film hist. 1:45 Wojny rodów: The Lolly Madonna War - film obycz. USA 3:45 A Time to Sing - film obycz. USA TV 5 6:00 Dom Deschenes - serial kanad. 6:30 TV śniadaniowa 8:05 Kanad. dziennik tv 8:30 Prognoza pogody i ak- tualności dnia 8:35 światła Paryża 9:00 Aktualności dnia 9:05 Mag. aktualności tv szwajc. 10:00 Cłte science 10:30 De- couverte - mag. naukowy 11:00 Mag. li- teracki 12:00 Aktual. dnia 12:05 Szansa dla piosenek - variete 12:40 Prog. po- gody TV5 12:45 Szwajc. dziennik tv 13:05 Dom Deschenes 13:35 Les kilos en trop 15:00 Divertissement - pr. rozr. 16:00 Dziennik TV5 16:10 łakomstew- ka 16:30 Bibi i jej przyjaciele - pr. dla młodz. 17:15 Pr. muz. 17:45 Pytania dla mistrza - gra tv dla młodz. 18:15 Wizje Ameryki - reportaże i wywiady 18:30 Dziennik i prog. pogody TV5 18:55 Przegląd prasy arabskiej 19:00 światła Paryża 19:30 Belgijski dziennik tv 20:00 Mag. belgijski 21:00 Fr. dziennik tv (France 2) i prog. pogody 21:35 Tarata- ta - wariete 23:05 Wiedzieć więcej - mag. 0:05 Fr. dziennik tv (Soir 3) i prog. pogody 0:35 Kiosk - przegląd prasy 0:45 Sortie libre 1:45 Decryptage - mag. multimedialny 2:15 Szansa dla piose- nek 2:45 Mag. aktualności tv szwajc. 3:45 Mag. literacki 4:45 Wizje Ameryki 5:00 światła Paryża 5:30 Dziennik europejski SAT 1 5:30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8:30 Fo- rum gospodarcze 9:00 Telewizja śnia- daniowa 9:30 Księżniczka Pacyfiku - serial 10:30 Sąsiedzi - serial 11:00 Cienie namiętności - serial 11:55 Zaryzykuj! - teleturniej 12:30 Pod słoń- cem Kalifornii - serial 13:30 Księżni- czka Pacyfiku - serial 14:30 Superboy - serial 15:00 Star Trek - serial 15:55 MacGyver - serial 17:00 Zaryzykuj! - teleturniej 17:30 Magazyn regionalny 18:00 Idź na całość! - teleturniej 19:00 Wiadomości 19:15 Wiadomości spor- towe 19:30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 20:15 Vice Versa - kom. prod. USA 22:15 Studio sport: piłka nożna 23:00 No sports - show 0:00 Markiz de Sade - film erot. prod. niem-USA 1:35 I so- liti ignoti - vent'anni dopo - wł. kom. krym. 3:20 Star Trek - serial 4:10 Mac- Gyver - serial 5:00 Randka w ciemno 5:30 Studio sport: piłka nożna RTL 2 5:40 Delta - serial 6:05 Zorro - serial 6:35 Blok filmów animowanych i ma- gazynów dla dzieci 9:45 Ruck-Zuck 10:15 Proszę o uśmiech - mag. roz- rywkowy 10:45 Benson - serial 11:20 Delta - serial 11:50 Hulk - serial 12:50 Blok filmów animowanych i maga- zynów dla dzieci 17:20 Zorro - serial 17:50 Ruck-Zuck - teleturniej 18:20 Proszę o uśmiech - mag. rozrywkowy 18:55 Wiad. 19:00 Hulk - serial 20:00 Wiad. 20:15 The Indian Fighter - we- stern USA 22:00 Blood Money - film sens. USA 23:55 Wiad. 0:15 All Stars - czarni gracze w baseball - kom. USA 2:15 Bravo TV 4:10 Jeden - kom. niem. NBC SUPER CHANNEL 5:30 Wiad. NBC 6:00 Mag. gospodar- czy 6:30 Wiad. NBC 7:00 Wiad. ITN 7:15 Informacje giełdowe 7:30 Mag. gospodarczy 8:00 Wiad. ITN 8:15 In- formacje giełdowe 8:58 Wiad. ITN 8:30 Inside Edition - mag. inf. 9:00 Super sklep 10:00 Rolonda - talkshow Rolon- dy Watts 11:00 Dzisiaj w biznesie 12:30 Dzień w biznesie - dyskusja 13:00 Dzisiaj - mag. inf. 15:00 Koło for- tuny 17:30 Wieczorem o biznesie 18:00 Dzisiaj - mag. inf. 19:00 Wiad. ITN 19:30 Studio sport: zawody moto- rowe 20:30 Dateline - mag. problemów społ. 21:30 Inside Edition - mag. inf. 22:00 Wiad. ITN 22:30 Wieczór z Jay Leno - show 23:30 Rozmowy intymne - talkshow 0:00 Wieczorem o biznesie 0:20 Informacje giełdowe 0:30 Wiad. NBC 1:00 Właściwy czas 1:30 Wieczór z Jay Leno - show 2:30 Propozycje wa- kacyjne 3:00 Rivera Live - dyskusja 4:00 Rolonda - talkshow Rolondy Watts 5:00 Inside Edition - mag. inf. PREMIERE (k) - program kodowany 7:00 Romeo 7:10 (k) Klub Romeo 8:00 (k) American Cinema - serial dok. 8:55 (k) Through the Eyes of a Killer - thril- ler ISA 10:30 (k) Pociąg śmierci - film sens. USA 12:15 (k) Untamed Heart - melodram. USA 14:00 Romeo: 14:10 (k) Klub Romeo 15:00 (k) łowcy du- chów - film dok. 15:55 (k) Interceptor - film sens. USA 17:25 (k) Zapach ko- biety - dram. obycz. USA 20:00 Pre- miere - mag. film. 20:15 (k) Ludzie ho- noru - dram. psych. USA 22:30 (k) ży- wy zapalnik - film sens. USA 23:50 Kalkofes Mattscheibe 0:00 Night Talk 0:45 (k) Zamiana - film erot. USA 2:10 (k) Podwójne uderzenie - film sens. USA 3:55 (k) Ciotka Julia i skryba - kom. USA 5:40 (k) Killer Tomatoes Strike Back - kom. USA EUROSPORT 8:30 Gimnastyka 9:00 Triatlon: ITU Pś w San Sebastian 10:00 Eurofun - magazyn dziwnych sportów 11:00 Mag. tenisowy 11:30 Snooker: pokazy trików 12:00 Piłka nożna: europejskie puchary - II runda 14:00 Tenis: halowy turniej ATP w Wiedniu - ćwierćfinały (na żywo) 18:30 Magayzn sportów mo- torowych 19:30 Wiadomości sportowe 20:00 Rzutki: ME - Electronic Darts 21:00 Boks 23:00 Wrestling: walki za- wodowców (WWF) 0:00 Wyścigi moto- cyklowe: Mś Superbike w Assen 1:00 Wiad. sportowe 1:30 Zakończenie pro- gramu DSF 6:00 Wiad. sportowe 7:00 Trening z DSF 7:30 Wiad. sportowe 9:00 Trening z DSF 9:30 Sporty motorowe 10:30 Pił- ka ręczna: Bundesliga 11:30 Mag. pił- karski 12:00 Powerplay 12:30 Action 5 13:30 Magic Sports Windsurfing 15:00 Trening z DSF 15:30 Mag. tenisowy 16:00 Sporty motorowe 17:00 Action 5 18:00 Powerplay 18:30 Magic Sports 19:55 Wiad. sportowe 20:15 Ring wol- ny: boks 21:15 Ring wolny: wrestling mężczyzn (WCW) 22:15 Wiad. sporto- we 22:30 Boks: walki zawodowców 23:00 Piłka nożna: Bundesliga - 10 dzień rozgrywek 23:45 Sporty motoro- we: Rajd Faraonów 0:45 Piłka nożna: Bundesliga - 10 dzień rozgrywek 1:30 Ring wolny: wrestling mężczyzn 2:30 Zakończenie programu